Portable battery-powered radiant sources such as flashlights are well known devices that can be embodied in small and light weight packages. However, such conventional battery-powered devices have a limited service life before needing either replacement or recharging, making them inefficient for particular applications, particularly for applications such as surveillance operations where long radiant source operating life is critical to the success of the operation. In such operation the early failure of the radiant source could result in an unsuccessful operation, or could even put ones life in danger. For a similar reason, conventional portable small, light-weight electrical power generating sources such as batteries are also not well suited for powering accessories that are used in applications calling for a long service life, such as surveillance operations.
It is, therefore, desired that a portable radiant and/or electrical power generating source be developed that have a service life superior to conventional battery-powered radiant and electrical power generating sources. It is desired that such portable radiant and/or electrical power generating sources be packaged in a construction that is small in size and light weight.